Whispers of the Heart
by Cici-chi
Summary: Some people may walk together because they are the same but you and me; we walk together because we are different. One love, many lifetimes, and a group of unlikely friends. A collection of drabbles based on the Cat Returns. AU heavely included.


Lame title there huh? lol Ok Hi everyone! I'm a big fan of The Cat Returns and I've been lurking around this area on for a while now. Then I got hit by a plot bunny. Unfortunately these little plot bunnies are small and so I could only come up with little one to three sentence drabble things. Now I'm not a good writer by any means and these are frankly... not very good but I like them enough to share them with you all so I hope you at least like them a little. A warning: some of these are AU and vague in description and if I decide to write more they will also most likely be the same. Sorry if I confuse anyone with them. The numbers with an * next to them are all AU.

My inspiration to write these come from many things but mostly from **YarningChick **who writes the loveliest stories. Please go check her stories out, they are wonderful.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cat Returns, it's characters or settings.

---

**01.**  
She had never taken their parting as the end of their adventure. It was merely a beginning.

***02.**  
She ran forward, taking the stairs up to the pavilion two at a time. Once at the top she twirled around to face him, chocolate hair flying wildly about her face, eyes shining like stars

To Humbert all the beauty of the garden maze surrounding them couldn't possibly compare to the girl standing before him, a million watt smile spreading across her face.

**03.**  
Before they have a chance to start at it again you send Muta on his way to the Cross Roads, praying that this time he brings home a new customer so you aren't stuck home with nothing to do but listen to him and Toto arguing again. You can only take so much of your companions' constant bickering before it starts losing its entertainment value and becomes just plain annoying.

***04.**  
She had told him once that her favorite color was green. When he asked her why she just smiled shyly and said nothing, a peculiar cherry blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

**05.**  
It was funny to her how she never felt more at home than she did right there on the dance floor with his gentle arms guiding her through a waltz. Perhaps this is what she had been looking for. Maybe this was home.

**06.**  
Haru was glad she hadn't had the heart (or the stomach for that matter) to eat any of the food the cat cook had offered her. Surely the view of her city far below her would have been enough to make her want to toss her cookies if she had.

**07.**  
The kitten had been so filthy and its sad silent plea was more than enough to convince the child to surrender the remainder of her fish crackers. Haru wasn't the type to ignore someone in need of help, ever.

***08.**  
Haru entered her fiancé's home, her awestruck gaze flying across the living room in order to take in all the details. The cozy red couch and chair, elaborate carpets, the book shelves that lined the walls, the writing desk in the far corner, the cozy fire place to her right. It was all so familiar to her as if it all came from a far off dream, one she couldn't quite remember.

**09.**  
Baron prided himself on being able to remain calm in all situations, confident that whatever happened they could get out of any mess in the end. But then he heard her terrified scream echoing throughout the tower and when he reached the top there was an empty space where Haru and Muta should have been. The kings sinister chuckle and words echoed in his head and for a moment, just a moment, that confidence drained completely and his heart stopped at the thought of his friends falling to their deaths.

For the first time in a very long time Baron realized that a small part of him was in fact very much afraid.

***10.**  
"Well my favorite color used to be blue but I suppose it has recently changed to brown."

She giggled, a sound he felt he would never tire of. "Oh? And why is that Mr. Gikkingen? Brown is such a plain color."

He smiled, raised her hand to his lips and murmured, "Why, it's because of your eyes my dear."

**11.**  
Muta had a different family to feed him for each day of the week so he'd never worry about going hungry. However Wednesdays were easily his favorite. Haru always made him the best tuna salad sandwiches and angel food cake for dessert.

**12.**  
Nothing could compare to the rushing excitement and bubbling anxiety Haru felt every time Toto took her into the air

**13.**  
Lune hated all the glamour and attention he got just for being a prince, it was all fake smiles and empty compliments. Maybe that is why he loved Yuki so much. She'd love him even if he was a pauper, joggling for a living. She'd love him even if the rest of the world didn't.

***14.**  
She felt the brush of his hand against her cheek and opened her eyes, taking in the gentle yet concerned face that hovered so close above her own. Chocolate brown met emerald green. If she only stretched forward just a little…

***15.**  
They tossed their coins into the air, the tiny copper offerings falling into the slots of the shrine. Renaldo pulled the bell and they all bowed deeply, clapping their hands together in respect and silent prayer. Renaldo prayed for success for his new restaurant, Toto prayed to pass the entrance exam for flight school, Haru prayed for a happy and safe new year with her mother and friends, Humbert only wished to remain by the brunette's side for as long as she needed him.

---

*08 is meant to be vague. It was an idea that Haru forgets the Cat Bureau over time and has a sense of Déjà vu when she walks into her husband's home for the first time as it is styled a lot like Baron's home. You can interpret it any way you like.

*04 and *10 do go together as dorky as that is.

*15 sorry if it's inaccurate. I tried to write it as close to the tradition as possible.


End file.
